Ilha da Queimada Grande
by monbade
Summary: Harry kills Voldy at the ministry. Dumbles pulls his manipulation and Harry reacts. This is a Dumbledore and Molly bashing. This is a one shot around 17.4k Enjoy


**.**

**.**

**Harry Potter**

**.**

**Ilha da Queimada Grande****.**

.

.

**Note:** This was mostly written over the time i was in the hospital and rehab for the last 6 months. Enjoy

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Fifteen year old, soon to be sixteen years old Harry Potter had enough of his life. He had killed Voldemort in the ministry but the cost had been his godfather. True he mourned the man but it was not that he really knew him thanks to Dumbledore who never did anything to clear the man of the charges against him. He still couldn't believe the duel Dumbledore had with Voldemort, which had been epic with the magic being thrown around which was also seen by the minster and Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE. They and their guards had just stood there in shock while Dumbledore had dueled snake face until Harry had attacked and killed the man who had murdered his family. After the duel and the end of his fifth year Dumbledore had stuffed him back at his relative's house forbidding him from going anywhere or owling his friends. Saying it wasn't safe for him to be out until the rest of the death eaters had been caught. He even took Hedwig so he couldn't send mail or receive the news, not that he wanted to read it after the death of his godfather or him killing Voldemort. The good news was the order warning his relatives to leave him alone because of the loss of his godfather.

.

_FLASHBACK_

_Harry had his wand pointed at Bellatrix and fired a bone breaking curse at the downed woman and it was about to hit the woman in the face when a shield appeared and deflected it. Old snake face appeared and Bella demanded the orb but it had been lost during the fight. Bella pled she didn't know but told of killing Sirius and that's when Voldemort threw the first curse which was blocked and that was when Dumbledore appeared and they started fighting. The battle between Dumbledore and Voldemort was epic up until Voldemort tried to possess him and he forced him out along with what felt like a ripping feeling from his scar. With black blood running down his face from his scar, he watched as Voldemort and Dumbledore continued fighting and Harry suddenly had the million shot opening and silently cast his piercing hex which hit Voldemort at the base of the back of his neck. Voldemort dropped like a puppet with its strings clipped right in front of the minister of magic and the head of the DMLE Amelia Bones. _

_END FLASHBACK _

.

Harry spent the first two weeks of his summer holidays rereading all his school books and doing the back garden as a chore and it was where he found out he could still talk to snakes. Having finished his chores and reading the last of the books he was desperate to find something else to read. So one morning, he snuck out under his invisibility cloak when he knew Mundungus Fletcher was on duty and headed for the public library to get some books to read. He had wandered through the library looking at books; pulling one out and then stuffing it back in. He eventually found himself in the zoology section and found one book on snowy owls that he pulled out. He was working his way through the books and found one called, 'The snakes of the island of Ilha da Queimada Grande.' Reading the back he flipped it open and couldn't believe there was an island full of snakes in the South Atlantic. Adding the book to the stack he was going to check out he continued on until he had over twenty books to read that he checked out or bought at the book sale that they were having.

Harry hurried home and beat the changing of the guard of the Order of the Phoenix that was keeping him a prisoner in his aunt's home. Grabbing a sandwich and a bottle of water he headed upstairs to his room to eat and read for the night. He read one of the books called Red Storm Rising by a man called Tom Clancy and enjoyed it immensely before turning in and the next morning he made a quick breakfast and then started reading again. At noon he decided he was going to try and take a walk again and headed out the front door. He was almost to the walk when a shimmering appeared in front of him and Moody was standing there.

"Where are you going boy?" Moody asked as his magical eye spun in its socket looking everywhere.

"For a walk. Why what's it to you?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore said you're in danger and to stay inside," Moody replied.

"Why? Voldemort is dead," Harry said in frustration.

"Get inside," Moody ordered.

"Why are you doing this Professor?" Harry replied.

"Go back inside. Dumbledore says you're not to leave the house," Moody ordered.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because he said so. Now go," Moody snarled out in anger as he pushed Harry back towards the front door of the house.

"I can go wherever I want," Harry snapped in anger.

"Dumbledore gave you your orders. You're to stay inside," Moody said as he pulled his wand out, "Don't make me use this on you."

Harry looked at the wand and then at the man, "This is not over," he said as he went back inside to fume.

Sitting on his bed several days later he decided to try again but was again forced back into the house by Tonks with the same warnings. Harry grabbed the next book in the stack of books he had checked out of the library, leaned back on the bed and he started reading again. It was the book about Snake Island and the more he read the more he became interested and the idea of escape started forming in his mind. But he needed a way to form the idea into reality and that's what stumped him. Harry continued to write ideas down on a pad until Pig flew in the window with a letter and small package. Thinking it was from Ron he grabbed it and opened it. Boy was he wrong.

.

_Dearest Harry,_

_I cannot say how ecstatic I am. The news that Dumbledore delivered and that you asked my parents and they said yes. Knowing that we will be married on my birthday has goose pimples on my arms. I have dreamed of marrying the boy-who-lived all my life. Mum has been working on my dress and it's going to be beautiful and Dumbledore said he would have your robes ready by then. Mum and Dad said you will be here on your birthday and I cannot wait to hold you in my arms. I am also sending you some of mum's fudge I snitched. I heard her tell Ron that she made it just for you. Enjoy._

_Your Loving Fiancée_

_Ginny_

.

'What the bloody hell is this?' Harry thought as he reread the letter. 'Why does she think I'm marrying her?'

Harry sat up on his bed pulling his hair as he tried to think of what to do. He knew he couldn't ask any of his magical friends because they would follow what Dumbledore said, or would they, 'Why would Ginny think he would marry her? She was the ultimate fan girl at Hogwarts. He had watched how she had looked at him as if he was a prime piece of meat to be tossed on the grill. Hell! I'm not even of age! And, she's a year younger than me! Her parents could and probably would OK the marriage, but who the hell thinks they have the right to make me? Damn it, it's Dumbledore doing this to control me but why?' Harry reached for the fudge but stopped when he remembered something from his third year he overheard. Molly, Ginny and Hermione were giggling about a comment that Molly made about a love potions she had given to Arthur to get him interested in her. Harry glared at the tin and dropped it onto his desk to be disposed of later because he didn't trust it after the letter he received from Ginny.

Getting up Harry walked over and opened his trunk and looked through the slips of paper until he found Hermione's phone number and headed downstairs. Checking to see if his aunt was home he found she had left so he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, Granger residence."

"Hello, can I speak to Hermione? This is Harry Potter, it's really important," Harry said into the mouth piece.

"Hello Harry. I am sorry but Hermione is at the Weasleys. My husband and I are leaving for a conference in the United States and will be gone for several weeks and she didn't want to go with us," Mrs. Granger replied.

"Oh ok, thank you," Harry said as he hung up.

"Well sheeit!" Harry mumbled as he went upstairs to his room.

Dropping on to his bed he picked up his pad and started reading the notes and mumbled, "I really need help."

With a pop that had Harry pulling his wand he saw Dobby standing there wearing his tea cozy, several socks and hats on his head, "Dobby?"

"The Great Master Harry Potter needs help? How can I help the Great Master Harry Potter?" Dobby asked excitedly.

Harry looked at the elf in shock and then shook his head, "Yes I need help. I need to get away but I don't know what to do?"

"Great Master Harry Potter, tell Dobby what is wrong?" Dobby said as he stood there looking at his master.

For the next ten minutes, Harry explained what was going on and how Dumbledore was forcing him to marry Ginny and keeping him locked up here at his relative's house. Dobby's ears drooped and he nodded to what Harry was saying.

"I think Master Harry needs to leave and I mean leave the country," Dobby said.

"That's what I was thinking but I need a plan and supplies if I am to leave, I won't be able to come back," Harry replied sadly as he thought of his friends.

"Can I see your list master?" Dobby asked.

Harry handed the list to the elf and sat watching him read. He was about to ask what he thought when Dobby hummed and nodded.

"I think we can do it but we need another elf. I suggest you bond with Winky as well and it would save her life," Dobby suggested and then went on to explain about the elf bond and how it kept elves alive.

"Ok, but how? She's at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I will get her," Dobby said as he set the pad down and vanished. Two minutes later Dobby returned with what looked like a pile of rags but as he looked closer he could tell it was Winky, who was fading fast.

In a slurred voice, Winky said, "What do you want with a disgraced elf?"

"Winky, you're not a disgraced elf. I want you to join my family if you want. But if you do there are some rules you must follow," Harry said.

"I won't take money. I want to be a respectable elf and be bound," Winky said in her slurred voice.

"Agree. But the rules are. You will wear a uniform. Keep it clean. You will not punish yourself. If you think you did something wrong you will tell me and then I will decide. You will also stop drinking and have at least one day a week off to do whatever you want," Harry said.

"I agree," Winky mumbled after she thought about the rules for a minute.

"Good," Harry replied and held out his hand and when Winky took it and said, "I take Winky the elf as my elf."

"I agree," Winky replied and the glow of the elf bond leaped from Winky to Harry and the elf was bound to him.

Harry watched as the magic of the bond healed the elf. She seemed to grow stronger and her eyes cleared up from being drunk. With a snap of her fingers she was clean and wearing a yellow sundress with a badge on her left breast that Harry had no idea what it meant. It was Dobby who told him it was the Potter crest. With a nod, Winky stood looked herself over and then turned back to her new master.

"What are your orders master?" Winky asked.

Harry smiled and said, "Have a seat. Dobby and I will tell you what is going on. If you have suggestions, mention them and I'll write them down."

Winky snapped her fingers and two elf size chairs appeared in the room and the two elves sat down. Harry then started explaining what was going on and when he mentioned the fudge she levitated it over to her and then opened the tin. With another snap of her fingers a piece of parchment appeared and words started appearing on it.

"Master, there be _Amortentia_ in the fudge and also a control potion but I am not sure who they are connected too," Winky said as she read the parchment.

"Thought so. Please dispose of it for me," Harry said and the fudge vanished with a snap of Dobby's fingers and Harry had to ask, "Where did you send it?"

"I sent it to former little master's bedroom," Dobby said with a laugh.

Harry looked at the elf and then started laughing as he thought of Draco eating it and falling for Ginny.

"That's beautiful. Let Draco and Ginny go at it," Harry said as he started laughing again.

Winky snapped her fingers and a quill appeared and she took the pad that Harry had been using and started writing a list, "We first need to make a list of the things we need to take with us. I suggest a tent in case you cannot find a place to sleep as well as a supply of food."

"Books to study Master," Dobby suggested.

"Good idea. I have the orders schedule and Tonks is on duty tomorrow. The question is how do we get out without her seeing me?" Harry said.

"I can pop you out of here and take you to Gringotts," Dobby said.

Harry rubbed his chin and nodded, "If we pop in and out of the room, they will never know I left. Great idea, Dobby."

"Thank you, Master Harry," Dobby replied.

"Welcome Dobby," Harry replied as his stomach rumbled.

Winky vanished with a snap of her fingers and was back minutes later with a tray of food, "Eat master. We will clean this room and make it better."

Harry looked at the massive foot long roast beef sandwich with three types of cheese, the cup of au jus sauce and a bowl of peaches. While Harry sat at his desk to eat, Winky and Dobby cleaned the room and enlarged it. Adding a bathroom and small kitchen the elves could use to make food for their master. The adjustments were under a modified notice-me-not charm so Moody wouldn't notice them with his magical eye.

The three of them spent time after dinner talking and then Harry climbed into his new bed while the elves made bunk beds in the closet for them to sleep in.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Faraway, in a large office that was richly furnished, a man dressed in purple and white robes with twinkling glasses sat thinking. He was Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin, first class, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and master manipulator of the British magical world. He was quite angry that his plans had been destroyed by the brat. Even though he was in Geneva, he was thinking on how to modify his plans. The brat was supposed to have died leaving the vast Potter fortune to him along with all the accumulated magical history that was hidden in the family vault, a vault he had been trying to get into for the last fifteen years! But no, the brat had been able to get a lucky piercing hex into Tom and killed him and he couldn't even take credit because too many ministry officials had seen the boy cast the spell at the ministry. So all he could do was get the brat married off to the Weasley bint and let Molly kill him as she was now under oaths to turn all the magical items and books over to him once he died.

Yes, he had made investments for the Potter accounts that saw the accounts grow but he did it so he would get the money when Potter was killed by Tom in the will he had made up and had his weapon sign during the tournament. He was sure the brat would have died but he didn't. Then this last year he had set it up so he had no support but then he turned it around with his little club. But now he was isolated at his family's home and he would use the new plan to get the things he wanted, but he wouldn't be able to get the money but there was still the Black fortune and the will reading that he would make sure the brat did not attend.

Writing down his new plans in his magical journal that only he could read, he then slipped the book into one of his enchanted pockets so no one could get a hold of it as he stood up and headed to his bedroom to sleep, for the next morning was the start of two weeks of meetings he had to lead, being the head of the ICW.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry knew he was going to leave the UK but he needed supplies and with Dobby and Winky's help he arrived at the apparition spot under disguise in Diagon Alley. His first stop was Gringotts. Slipping into the massive building he headed to the counter and got in line to be waited on.

Ten minutes later Harry was at the counter and the goblin looked at Harry and asked, "What do you need wizard?"

Harry gulped and said, "I'd like to see my account manager."

"Name and key," the goblin asked.

"Potter, Harry James and I don't have my key. It was taken from me by Molly Weasly on the orders of Albus Dumbledore," Harry replied.

"Wizard, you never let anyone have your key. Doing so allows them to take whatever they want from your vault," the goblin replied and then said, "Hand," as he laid a piece of parchment on the counter.

Harry held his hand out and watched as the goblin cut his hand. Blood dripped onto the parchment and writing started to appear and the cut on his hand healed.

Once the writing finished the goblin looked at it and said, "You are Lord Harry James Potter. If you follow me, I'll take you to your account manager," the goblin said as he closed his booth and started walking behind the counter.

Harry followed along the outside of the counter until the goblin joined him and led him into the back of the bank and down a long hallway with many doors. The whole time they walked his mind was racing at what the goblin had called him. None of the doors were marked in English and Harry assumed they were in the goblin language until they came to a stop outside one of the doors.

"Wait here, wizard," the goblin said as he opened the door and entered the room.

Harry leaned against the white marble wall and waited for the goblin to come back. He was going through the list in his mind while he waited. About sixty seconds later the door opened and the teller stepped out.

"He will see you now," the teller said.

"Thank you," Harry replied and entered the room as the goblin walked off.

The room he entered was large, at least five meters on each side of the door and ten meters to the back wall. The walls were covered in bookcases and weapons were hanging on the walls between the bookcases. Standing in the back two corners were a pair of suits of plate armour. One was goblin sized and the other was human. The goblin suit had a crest on the chest that was of a dragon and the human sized one had a griffin. Both suits of armour had swords at the hip and clutched in the goblin hands was an axe as tall as the suit of armour and the human one had a glaive. The floor was covered with a dark blue carpet and directly in front of him was a pair of high wood back chairs facing a desk made from black marble. Behind the desk was another goblin sitting in a third chair made of black wood.

"What may I do for you Lord Potter?" the goblin behind the desk asked, "Please take a seat and we shall talk. My name is Backbiter and I am your account manager."

Harry sat down and set the pad with his notes in front of him, "I need to get out of the UK before Dumbledore and his followers drug me and force me to marry Ginevra Weasley," Harry said as he passed the letter to his account manager.

Backbiter picked up the letter and quickly read it and then he frowned, "This is not good. What do you want to do? Do you have feelings for this girl?"

"I think of her like an annoying little sister," Harry replied.

Backbiter nodded as he set the letter aside and then pulled out a thick tome, "Let's see what your family rules say about marriage," as he opened the huge book and started flipping through it.

Harry watched as the goblin looked through the book and wished he'd hurry as he had things he had to do. Over the next thirty minutes he waited as Backbiter went through the book and then wanted to run away as the goblin grinned and started pulling drawers open on his desk.

"Did you find something?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but not what you hoped for," Backbiter said as he pulled a ring box out and slammed it on the desk and opened it.

Harry looked in the box and saw a man's ring and a smaller ring that looked like the larger one. Both were gold with a huge ruby on it and etched on the ruby was a griffin with a word in Latin that he didn't know.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"These are your family rings. It announces that you are head of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter. The smaller ring is the heir's ring," Backbiter said as he pulled the smaller ring out and offered it to Harry.

Harry took the smaller ring and looked at it. He then slid the ring on his index finger of his right hand. He felt a warmth rush through his body and somehow he got the impression that the ring would warn him about love and control potions near him.

"Now that you have the heir ring, I can tell you that the ring will warn you by heating up and warn you that love and mind altering potions are nearby. It will also neutralize said potions when they enter your body," Backbiter said as he closed the book and slid it towards him.

"Thank you, I get the impression from the rings that I will get the other when I turn of age. Now as I said I want to get away. Can you help me?" Harry asked.

"What do you wish to do?"

"After talking to my elves, they suggest and I agree, I need to get out of the United Kingdom," Harry said as he picked up the note pad that held his notes and handed it to his account manager.

Backbiter took the offered pad and read through the lists and he could see that his client had thought out what he wanted to do.

"Before we do this we need to go through your accounts as they hadn't been reviewed by a Potter since your father's death plus we need to go through the Black accounts as you were named the sole beneficiary by your godfather," Backbiter said as he opened another folder that held the two wills.

Harry nodded as Backbiter lifted an envelope and broke the seal on it, "We shall start with your godfather's will."

Harry would spend the next hour going over his godfather's and his parents wills before Backbiter started going over his accounts. He was pissed that Dumbledore had kept so much from him but at least he kept his fingers out of his family vaults and actually made him several hundred thousand galleons for him, even if he didn't like that he authorized the Harry Potter books and toys that tried to turn him into the hero of the wizard world. He was also pissed that Dumbledore ignored and sealed his parents will. Thanks to Sirius emancipating him allowed him to open the will. To find out there was four others that should have raised him didn't sit well with him and he planned to be out of the country before the end of the month. Backbiter also told him about the thefts from his trust vault by Molly Weasley since his second year. Each year she had removed five thousand galleons, the maximum that could be removed per year by the terms of his trust vault. That money seemed to disappear as it was not deposited in any other account owned by the Weasleys. Each theft took place on September 1st after the express left for Hogwarts. The plan was to catch Mrs. Weasley if she tried again this year and Harry authorized the Goblins to deal with the thefts as long as they didn't kill her. He suggested banishment from Gringotts for life.

One other thing that always upset him would be dealt with soon. Come September 1st Backbiter would be sending out cease and desist **letters to every company that made anything with his image and the publishing companies that his illegal magical guardian had authorized the publishing of those books that he had no right to sell them to those companies and now that he had seized control of his family name that it would stop and restitution would be paid to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter**. He also set it up that his vaults would be transferred to the nearest country where he'd be living as well and only Backbiter.

The next thirty minutes would see his plans going forth with the opening of several accounts that he needed. A driver's license, along with several other muggle identification items was soon in his possession and he was taken home by Dobby when they were finished. One of the items he would have to wait a few days for was his passport that he would need to leave the country the muggle way.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Ginny stood on the stool as her mother worked on her satin white wedding gown. They were the only ones in the house at the time as her mother unknowing the real reason why had sent Ron to Diagon Alley with Hermione to get them out so of the house so they couldn't learn what was going on nor say anything that would alert Arthur about the plans but also for Ginny's sake she was told that he couldn't tell Harry what the dress looked like.

Molly worked on the dress and was thinking soon the Potter fortune would belong to her family and with the help of the potions that would be racing through her daughter's body soon would soon produce an heir to allow her access to all the vaults the Potters had and then she could plan on his death.

Ginny just stood on the stool and smiled and thought of her wedding to be and didn't know that the fudge she had sent Harry had been laced with a powerful love and control potions nor that she herself had been dosed with a potion that was increasing her chance to get pregnant.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

With the help of a glamour necklace, Harry walked out of Gringotts looking like a thirty year old man with red hair. He had in his wallet a new credit card tied to Barclays Bank along with a second card tied to an account in Brazil through a bank called Banco Bradesco. The cards were for the muggle world when he left the wizard world. His first stop was the trunk store called Trundle's Trunks which was at the end of the alley. Entering the store Harry looked around the store. Trunks were stacked everywhere while near the counter were bags and belt pouches hanging on displays. Walking over to the trunks he noticed they were made of various woods with different stains.

Walking around the room he looked at the trunks and signs stuck to each one. Eventually he found a small stack of trunks against one section of the wall that has a sign that said seven compartment trunks. Three were of a light color wood while the last had a dark stain that looked like the black walnut that was similar to Aunt Petunia's coffee table.

"Can I help you?" a voice asked.

Harry turned around and saw a tall thin wizard. He was about one hundred and ninety-five centimeters tall and must have weighed around twelve stones. He was wearing brown robes that had sawdust on them.

"Yes, I'm thinking of purchasing a seven compartment trunk for my work as a curse breaker," Harry said.

"Yes, Sir, a very good investment for your job, I currently have four at this time. My name is Tom Trundle and I am the owner of this shop and primary constructor and enchanter of the trunks," the man said as he introduced himself.

"Can you tell me about the walnut one?" Harry asked as he pointed at the trunk that had caught his attention.

"Yes, Sir. As you noticed, the trunk is made of black walnut. The first compartment is a normal sized compartment. The second is a wardrobe compartment. The third and fourth are library compartments that will hold a thousand books each. The fifth is a storage compartment and the sixth is a potion compartment. The seventh is a three bedroom flat with a living room, kitchen and bath. The apartment is fully furnished and the trunk has auto shrinking and weightless spells on it. It costs eight thousand galleons."

"I'll take it. Can I use my key to pay for it?" Harry asked.

"Yes, you can," Tom said as he levitated the trunk off the top of the stack and floated it over to the counter where he keyed Harry as the new owner into the wards on the trunk along with handing him a small booklet on the use of the trunk along with a bottle of wood polish.

Harry paid for the trunk and also bought three moleskin pouches he could put on his belt. The total cost was eighty-three hundred galleons. Leaving the store, Harry started hitting the other stores like the apothecary, book stores, and junk stores. He bought a pair of new Firebolt brooms as well so he wouldn't have to use and damage the one Sirius had bought him in third year. Harry saw Ron and Hermione several times as he wandered the alley but stayed away from them as he didn't want to speak to Ron after finding the love potions in the fudge.

All of the stores had things he wanted or thought he'd need so he bought them and the items found their way into the trunk and then his final stop before heading back home was at the camping store where after looking around he bought a deluxe three bedroom tent with a full kitchen, dining room, library, living room, practice room, pool, jacuzzi and several storage rooms that he planned to set up. The one thing the tent had that Harry loved was an insect repelling ward along with anti-fire, anti-mold, and anti-rotting charms on the tent. The insect repellent had a radius of twenty feet around the tent. He also picked up a water dispenser with a three gallon water jug that had refilling and cooling runes on it that gave cold or hot water when needed. He also picked up a backpack that had twelve compartments from the main one to many side pockets and each would look normal to the muggles but the compartments actually had expansion and weight control charms on it that doubled the size of each compartment.

After buying the tent, Harry returned to his family vault and removed all the books, paintings and some of the furniture for the tent and stored them in the trunk with Dobby's help. Later on Dobby even stole three of the excellent beds from Hogwarts for the bedrooms.

Arriving home via Dobby express, he sneered at the sound of his relatives downstairs before looking around his room, "Dobby, seal the door and Winky can you clear the room and enlarge it more for the tent?"

"Yes, Master Harry," came the reply from the two elves and Harry watched as all the furniture in the room vanished except for his old and new trunks.

"Good, now can you make it so Moody cannot see into the room with his magical eye?" Harry asked and the elves never said anything but the walls glowed gold.

"Good job," Harry said as he set the tent on the floor and with a tap of his wand the tent was magically set up.

The outer shell of the tent was green and brown, just like he wanted and felt like stone when he touched it. With a smile he headed inside and looked around. Exiting the tent he opened his new trunk, he started pulling the shrunken furniture out and setting them up in the rooms. One of the storage rooms became a pantry and the elves set up the extra coolers, freezer boxes that he bought along with the shelves that would hold the canned and dry foods. When finished there was ten cooler and twenty freezer boxes. Each had built in stasis charms to keep the food fresh, indefinitely.

With Winky's help in the library they had the multiple shelves set up that went from wall to wall with more shelves in-between the wall shelves with enough room for two people to stand between the shelves. They then started filling them up with all the books he had bought or removed from his vaults. He planned on buying more mundane or muggle books when Dobby popped in with a trunk and started pulling books out that he had brought to the tent and placing them on the shelves where they starting sorted themselves.

"Dobby, where did you get all these books?" Harry asked.

"The Come and Go Room has a room called the Room of Hidden things. Among the many things in the room there were thousands of books so I gathered them all up for you to read," Dobby replied.

"I see," Harry said as he watched books fly out of the trunk, "I think we will need to convert one of the storage rooms into the non-magical library because that's a lot of books on magic."

"I will see to it Master Harry," Dobby said as the shelves continued to fill with books.

Once the tent was set up the way he wanted it, he and the elves crashed for the night after Winky made an excellent lasagna dinner for all of them.

The next morning as soon as Uncle Vernon left for work and Mundungus came on duty the three of them headed for the nearest Tesco under glamour charms. Once in the store, they each grabbed a cart and headed down the aisles tossing in multiple items. Each of them had three thousand pounds in cash on them.

While Winky went for the fresh produce, Dobby hit the dairy and canned goods while Harry went to the meat department and the frozen section to pick up things like Goodfella's Pizzas, Fox Biscuits, Pork Farms and Holland's Pies that he was never allowed to try. Another store would supply him with fresh seafood that would be stored in the magical fridges.

Each of them picked up many milk bags as well as boxes of Harry's favorite teas along with other supplies. They both had two carts full when they checked out and they exited the store and once around the corner of the store Dobby put notice me not spells on them and then Winky and Dobby transported the bags of food and supplies back to the tent and put them away while Harry went down the street to a local book store and browsed.

After Winky and Dobby rejoined him, he started purchasing several hundred pounds worth of books, he left the store with bags of books and the elves popped the bags to the tent before Dobby and Winky hit another Tesco in a different part of London where they bought more food, mostly flats of canned goods but some eggs, meats and cheeses that would be put in the cooler and freezer boxes. Some of the shopping had Harry cleaning out the camping and fishing section of the store or he gave them a good run.

Winky made a suggestion and Harry had Dobby pop them over to HG Walter's Butchers and the two went inside. It seemed Winky's former master would shop at this butcher for his meats. Browsing through the store for a few minutes, they then started pointing out the items they wanted to one of the men behind the counter to be boxed up.

"You're buying a lot of meats," the man said as he took several lamb, beef and pork roasts out that Harry had pointed out and set them aside.

"Yes, I am stocking my employee's yacht as I am the main cook," Harry replied as he picked several prime ribs and then to the poultry as he had already gone through the beef and lamb, "We are heading on a six month cruise to Australia and the owner loves your cuts of meats."

"I see," the man replied as he took the large prime ribs and wrapped them in paper, "well I hope he enjoys them".

Harry continued to shop and started pointing at the wheels and blocks of cheese he wanted as well and the man had to call several people over to help box and categorize the items the Harry was picking out.

Harry asked for several items from the pantry section as well and asked for cases of the items he wanted. Soon everything was ready and Harry handed the man his gold Barclays Bank card and the total was quickly tallied up and paid for. The men had two of their stock boys help carry the boxes out to what look like a pickup truck where Winky was waiting and loaded the items in the back and then Harry tipped each of the stock boys a fifty pound note and climbed into the truck where Winky was sitting in the driver's seat.

Winky made it look like she started the truck and then pulled into the traffic. They headed down the road and after a few minutes the traffic thinned out and she pulled into an alley where she stopped. Climbing out, she and Dobby popped the items they bought back to the tent and then Dobby reappeared and with a snap of his fingers the truck turned into a pile of cardboard boxes. Harry was shaking his head in surprise at the power of the elves and then they popped home to help Winky put everything away. The next day was spent hitting more stores and Winky did the truck thing for the items they bought to set up a home. He even purchased the outdoor charcoal grill that Vernon wanted to buy but the local Tesco was sold out along with bags of charcoal.

A second trip to Diagon Alley after Harry talked with Winky had him picking up several memory language courses. The language courses cost five hundred galleons each and were a special memory strand that you used your wand to place against your forehead and you absorbed it. They would teach you how to read, write and speak the language you wanted to learn. He picked up French, German, Latin, Spanish and Portuguese to learn. Spanish and Portuguese were the first two languages he learned as he waited for his passport to arrive from Backbiter. Dobby also raided #12 Grimmauld Place and raided it of all the books in the library along with anything of value so it couldn't be stolen. He then sealed the house after disposing of the remains of Kreacher who died when he betrayed the former Lord Black and was the cause of his death.

Another store Harry went to was the nearby camping store called 'Go Outdoors' and with the help of the employees HE stocked up on more camping and fishing supplies as well as hitting the local farm and feed store where he bought up garden supplies while Dobby went to Diagon Alley and bought forty bags of dragon fertilizer.

Harry returned to the library to return the books he borrowed and also used the library computer to book himself an airplane ticket from Heathrow to Guarulhos International Airport in Sao Paulo, Brazil. The flight was twenty-one hours and cost a whopping thirty-seven hundred pounds for a first class seat. Harry figured what the hell and paid it using his credit card and then returned home for dinner.

The next day, with the help of Dobby they popped over to Harrold's and Harry went shopping for a new wardrobe that would be suited for Brazil's climate. Purchasing enough clothes for a year along with anything else that hit his fancy they headed out the door and climbed into a taxi that headed for the Dursley's. They unloaded everything at the park and Dobby popped the clothes back home and returned for Harry.

Harry and Dobby arrived to find Winky unpacking the clothes into the dressers that were in his bedroom in the tent. Dobby jumped in to help, and Harry took some of the clothes and packed them into his traveling backpack along with the tent he'd picked up. Sealing the backpack, he packed a small suitcase with more clothes and set both by the door to be picked up to take on the plane.

Dobby and Winky finished up the chore of putting his clothes away and then they broke the tent down and attached it to the side of the pack in its own canvas carrier. Dinner was in the trunk after the elves returned the room to normal and Harry dropped the letters he had written to Dumbledore and several people on the desk. Harry turned in early because they had to be at the airport at five am for the flight, for the three of them. Dozens of letters had been written over the last two days to friends in the DA that he wanted them to know why he left and what was being done to him. Dobby delivered them to Backbiter to have them delivered on the first day of September. Not many knew but the Hogwarts express had a way to receive mail if it was important and Harry paid to have the mail express delivered.

Three am saw them all up and eating an early breakfast that Winky made them in the trunk. The elves then did a quick recon of the front yard and found out it was Sturgis Podmore on guard duty and when they returned they took down the enchantments that Dobby and Winky had placed on the room. Dobby had done a quick check to find out if their destination was free and then popped back to the house and then the elves popped Harry out to Heathrow. Appearing in an empty bathroom, Harry entered the nearest stall and unshrunk the trunk where the elves climbed into the trunk where a rescued Hedwig was already waiting and then he shrunk it down again, with the small trunk hidden in the pack he would carry on the plane, Harry used the loo and then headed for the terminals where he checked in for his long flight.

Going through security after checking his backpack and small suitcase he headed to his terminal carrying his small pack and went through several shops where he bought a top of the line Sony Walkman, headphones and two dozen cassettes of music that was popular in the United Kingdom, a leather case for the cassettes and Walkman, batteries along with several magazines and some snacks before heading over to where he would have to check in.

At five am, they started to check in and the first to board were the elderly, mothers with small children along with the handicapped. First class was called and Harry joined the line and was soon sitting in his seat with his cousins repaired pack in the overhead. He was grinning like a fool as the plane's engines were turned over and the plane was backed away from the concourse and was soon airborne.

"First flight young man?" the elderly woman who was sitting next to Harry asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Harry replied as he turned to the woman.

"Well enjoy it. Are you joining family in Brazil?" she asked.

"I will and no ma'am, I am an orphan. I will be going to university in Brazil to study tropical medicine," Harry replied using the cover story he and Backbiter came up with.

"Planning on being a doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Harry replied as he was gently pushed back in the seat as the airplane took off.

"Well good luck," she said as she pulled out a thick paperback and started reading as the plane reached cruising altitude.

Harry followed the lady's idea and pulled out his new Walkman and headphones, he quickly read the directions and loaded the batteries in and picked a Beetles cassette and slipped it into the machine and pushed play as he pulled out the magazines he picked up while leaning back in his seat to pass the hours by.

After a stop to refuel and a small layover Harry was excited as he looked out the window at the darkness. After twenty-one hours in the air, the giant commercial plane was descending to Guarulhos International Airport in Sao Paulo, Brazil. The city was lit up as the plane came into land and he smiled as he thought of his new freedom. He had a suitcase of clothes in the hold with his backpack and his smaller pack was above him contained some more clothes, his shrunken trunk and passport. Dobby and Winky were inside his trunk waiting to be released when he got to his hotel where he planned to stay for a few days.

The wait to get through customs wasn't to long due to the hour and the inspection of his bags was quickly passed due to the magic making the muggles ignore the magic of the tent and how much the backpack carried. Taking a cab he was soon at the Maksoud Plaza Theater and checking in. Once in the hotel room he had reserved, he said the words that will have the Order of the Phoenix going nuts trying to find him.

"I, Harry James Potter do not consider #4 Privet Lane as my home, I never have nor will I ever think of it as such," Harry said as he let the elves out of the trunk.

"Dobby, Winky find the magical alley in Sao Paulo for me. Then see if they have a map of the alley and what each shop is, as well as what they sell," Harry ordered the elves as he opened the suitcase and pulled out some clean clothes to put on after he took a shower.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Hestia Jones was sitting in a lawn chair across the street from Number Four sipping a cold drink she had retrieved from Figg's place around the corner from her assigned station. She was disillusioned as she watched the house across the street. She had an hour left to go before Mad-eye relieved her when she felt the wards on the house suddenly crash down and knock her out of her chair. Car and house alarms went off as the power of the failed wards shattered windows of the nearby houses. The alarms were making a racket along with several dogs that were barking like mad. A line of fire surrounded the property where the ward line used to be. The flames averaged one to two feet high and the bushes, fences, grass and trees that were touched by the flames burst into flames.

The explosion of the wards caused the inhabitants of the nearby houses to stumble out of their homes and stare at number four in shock and gather and start talking about the ring of fire that was circling the two story house.

With the sound of popping, two dozen men and women appeared who were part of the ministry Obliviators and started to Obliviate the muggles around Hestia as more wizards and witches that were part of the aurors popped in to find out what caused the ministry magical monitors to go haywire.

Hestia was still disillusioned as she climbed to her feet, 'Oh shit. Dumbledore is going to be pissed,' she thought as she looked at the damages and then her boss arrived and started talking to her aurors to find out what was going on. Slipping away, she headed for Figg's place to contact the rest of the order.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Head of the DMLE, Amelia Bones looked at the devastation that was around her. The Obliviators were doing their job while her Aurors were putting the fires out and repairing the damages from the magical discharge. She knew one of her top investigators was inside the house trying to find out what happened and who lived at the property but for some reason the address was nagging at her and then she saw Mad-eye appear and headed over to him.

Auror Inspector Connie Hammer was using her wand to find the ward stone she knew had to be on the property and she soon located it by the back door, two feet down. Using her magic she removed the dirt and then pulled the hundred pound ward stone out of the ground and inspected the burned out runes on the stone.

With a frown all Connie could make out was that there had been some type of wards on the property and that they declared the property at home and that the person they were tied to must have declared the property not their home. She knew from the conversation she had with the owners that Harry Potter lived there and had for years. She didn't envy him due to his uncle who insisted he was going to beat the magic out of him once and for all. She had several aurors upstairs and trying to get past his bedroom door, but the magic sealing the doors was preventing them from getting through and preventing any physical damage to the door and walls as well.

Hearing a series of thumps behind her, Connie let the stone drop into the hole and turned to find retired Master Chief Alastor Moody entering the kitchen. His good eye was locked on her while his magical one was spinning like crazy. Behind him was her boss.

"Ma'am," Connie said to her boss and then nodded to Alastor.

"What do you have for me Connie? Mad-eye says Harry Potter lives here," Amelia Bones asked as she looked around the spotless kitchen.

"He may have at one time but the way the ward stone is burned out, he renounced it. We're trying to get in what we assume is his bedroom but some type of magic is preventing us from doing so," Connie reported.

The sound of success from upstairs had the three of them heading up the stairs. Standing at the open door were two of Connie's team and they were looking into the room.

"Make a hole," Connie snapped out as the three of them entered the smallest bedroom.

The room was just as clean as downstairs with a desk against one wall, a small bed against another and a dresser next to the desk. On the desk were several letters that Mad-eye moved to grab but Connie was faster.

Connie flicked through the three letters and said, "These are addressed to certain people. One is Dumbledore, the other two are to a Professor Lupin and to a Hermione Granger."

"I'll take em and make sure they are delivered," Mad-eye said as he reached for the letters.

"No you won't, Mad-eye. They are evidence. The people listed on the envelope can pick them up at the DMLE since they are evidence. Connie, wrap this up and let me know what is going on in the morning briefing, and find me Mr. Potter. Mad-eye, walk with me," Amelia Bones ordered as she walked out the door with the old one legged auror following.

What would follow would have the order in a tizzy as they turned the island over as they searched for Harry Potter, not knowing he had left the United Kingdom via muggle means. Later the reading of the three letters in front of Amelia and Connie via the recipients of the letters would see the Burrow raided by the DMLE and the arrest of Molly for using controlled substances and a dismissal from of all ministry positions to Albus Dumbledore, except from the Headmaster's position.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Harry yawned as he stretched in the luxury bed he had slept in. Checking the clock he saw that he had slept nine hours after Dobby and Winky reported back that they had found the alley and had several maps of the alley for him.

Ordering breakfast as not to call attention to himself he quickly took a shower and when he came out his food was delivered minutes later. After a typical Brazilian breakfast he headed out to the magical shopping area under the glamour stone that the Goblins had sold him and with the help of Dobby, while Winky popped invisibly into the kitchen, to watch the staff cook the food, and see what they made in this country. She would spend the day popping to other restaurants as well, to find out what they made, too.

The first thing that Harry noticed as they entered the magical alley was the music and the bars. The second thing he noticed was the stores, there must have been a hundred and fifty or more stores in the alley and he couldn't wait to check them out.

Over the next few hours Harry checked the stores out. One thing he was surprised to find was modern technology that the Americans has modified to work on runes so he picked up a fifty inch tv, a stereo and surround sound system and a Betamax along with dozens of records, cassettes, movies as well as a satellite dish, and instructions on how to set it up so he would have tv stations. He also paid a full year for the channels using his new mundane credit card. One of the places he hit was their book stores and with the help of Dobby picked up books he didn't have as Dobby had a list of all the books he had in the tent. He also picked up the rune stones at the local Gringotts office for the island and was shown how to activate them and where to place them around his home on the island.

During the three days before he headed to the island he explored the city and went to the Municipal Market, and to Beco do Batman or Batman's Alley as it was called, and many other places as a typical tourist. In the market he stocked up on more supplies for the tent, while the elves did the same in the magical district. On the third day after arriving in Brazil, Harry found himself flying towards the island on his Firebolt under a disillusionment charm that was now owned by him. After a three hour flight on his broom from Sao Paulo, Harry found himself sitting above the island. He had bought the island from the Brazilian Government for three point six million English pounds. The island was thirty-three kilometers or twenty one miles off the coast of the state of São Paulo, Brazil. It had taken him three hours to fly to the island under the disillusionment charm, his new home was approximately 430,000 square meters or one hundred and ten acres in area and the highest peak was six hundred feet above sea level. It took Harry a good three hours to find a spot he like. There was a small waterfall falling two hundred feet off a small cliff that formed a _plateau on the island_. The water landed in a pool that flowed down into the interior of the island where it would eventually meet the ocean.

Landing Harry quickly had Dobby and Winky out of the trunk and between the three of them enlarged the clearing around the pool and set the tent up. While the elves worked on that, Harry flew around the island and laid the boundary ward stones and then laid the main one behind the waterfall in a small cave as the goblins suggested. Well a cave not necessary behind the waterfall.

Harry didn't know it but he activated the stones just in time to prevent Fawkes from finding him on Dumbledore's orders. It had taken Dumbledore four days to find out Harry was missing due to the ICW rules and regulations that the members couldn't be bothered while in session.

With the stones set Harry flew back and landed at the tent just in time to catch a golden lance head pit viper crawling towards the entrance to the tent.

_$Where are you going?$_ he asked the snake.

_$A speaker!$_ the snake replied.

_$Yes, I am. Please tell your friends and family not to bite me or my elves who live with me. I am making this clearing my home. If any humans land on the beaches let me know so I can see if they are my enemies,$_ he asked of the snake.

_$It will be as you command,__ speaker.$_

Harry watched the snake slither away and then went into the tent to find the elves working. Dobby was cleaning while Winky was making a meal for them.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Dumbledore arrived back in the United Kingdom like a hurricane hitting the Caribbean. Once in his office he summoned the members of the order and everyone but Kingsley Shacklebolt, Hestia Jones, Emmeline Vance, the Weasleys, Remus and Tonks showed up. From Mad-eye, he found out that Molly Weasley was in a jail cell and Arthur was taking care of the family as well as having his daughter being seen by a mind healer, due to the potions Molly had fed her.

Remus had shared his letter with Tonks and both of them had gone to see her mother who detected loyalty potions to an unknown person in their system. With the way they were acting they assumed it was to Dumbledore. Amelia Bones had also gave an ultimatums to Vance, Kingsley, Hestia and Tonks that they worked for her first and said they could quit being aurors and work for the order or quit the order and do their jobs. The four aurors had immediately quit as they were aurors first.

Finding that five of his best members of the order had quit had upset him tremendously but there was nothing he could do it about it at this time. All he knew was that he needed to find the boy before he turned seventeen, and took up the head of house ring for the Potters. His second problem was Molly. He didn't know how to get rid of the evidence without the aurors who were able to access the evidence lockers in the DMLE.

With a gutted Order he had those members that he had left looking for the brat. The worst thing was that he'd lost his two of his major spies in Gringotts when Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour had quit. Both had been ordered by their boss to quit or be fired and fined by the goblins for giving away account secrets which would have hurt their future they were planning together. Both were also quickly transferred to the Egyptian branch to get them away from Dumbledore's influence.

As his minions started searching the United Kingdom for the brat he wrote a letter for him and turned it into an auto portkey that would bring Harry back to his office as soon as the brat opened the letter which would stop his rebellion once he was in his hands.

"Fawkes!" Dumbledore said and the magically bound phoenix drifted over to him, "Take this to Harry right away."

Fawkes took the letter in his beak and jumped up into the air as he magically searched for his intended target and then settled back down on the desk and dropped the letter om the desk. The explosion of anger and words from Dumbledore would have shocked the staff if they had heard, but no one was around, as everyone was gone for the summer.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Over the next few weeks saw the planting of a small garden by Harry and the elves as more snakes would come around to speak with him. The snakes agreed to protect him from anyone wearing black robes and masks as they were his enemies who worked for a man who murdered his parents and godfather. Anyone else who came, they agreed to notify him if they arrived.

The planting of the garden would give the three of them fresh vegetables and he also planted several apple, orange and lemon trees that the elves magic would protect. A dozen Sultana grapes or green grapes as he was coming to like them from the ones in the cooler that Winky had bought in the United Kingdom were also planted. Her magic would also protect and grow the plants quicker as well. Harry also set up his new barbeque and once a week, he would use it to cook the meal for the day. Winky didn't like it but accepted it because she would cook the remaining six days.

Early on his birthday, Harry went inside the wards of Gringotts Brazil where they removed the bindings on his magic that Dumbledore had placed when he was a baby. With his body, mind and soul free, he felt energized for the New Year to come up and before September first he noticed that his learning was increasing as well as he was finally growing. He noticed that he seemed to be losing the clone look to his father and was more like looking like his grandfather Charles from all the photos he had found of his family in the vaults.

The rest of the summer would fly by and on September first the first of his tutors would arrive by goblin portkey to start his sixth year education. Harry was taking all the normal classes that he had taken at Hogwarts but he had dropped care and divination to take up runes and arithmancy.

With one on one tutoring, and his massive library that he had to study from, Harry flew through the sixth year classes of transfiguration, charms, herbology and defense against the dark arts. With a competent potion teacher, Harry started excelling at potions once the potion teacher taught him the things that Snape had never bothered to teach his students. Things like how the ingredients interact. How you should clean the cauldron before using it and how to prepare the ingredients. One thing that surprised him was when he found out that the Americans didn't even use a caldron if they could help it. They used glass and Pyrex containers that produced better potions. His instructor also mentioned three books that were necessary for brewing and he had Winky pop up to the magical alley and purchases them for him.

Herbology he would portkey to his teacher to take his class under glamour charms and he was offered to do his Care of Magical Creatures but had decided that what he was taking was enough at this time as he was learning two new magical subjects as it was. Harry found himself breezing through runes and with his former mundane schooling he found arithmancy an easy class and wished he had taken it at Hogwarts and by the middle of his sixth year he was starting fourth year in both classes.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Back at Hogwarts, the students began arriving back on the first of September. By the third day after they arrived, dozens of owls descended on the students for their morning mail and letters that were heavily charmed so others couldn't read them were delivered to the former DA members. After the letters were read, the members started giving Ron the cold shoulder at what he had done to his supposed best friend. It was so bad that when Katie held tryouts, she made it mandatory for everyone to reapply for their positions and Ron lost his spot on the Gryffindor team to a second year who had intercepted more attempts to score then he did. It didn't help that Ron was throwing a fit that how he should have been Quidditch captain and that Dumbledore had promised him it. McGonagall had put him strait on that as he didn't have two years being on the team nor were his grades good enough.

It was also noticed by the students on the train that Hermione had also failed to return and Parvati was the new prefect. It was later learned she had transferred to Beauxbatons Academy in France after finding potions in her system which left them wondering why Mrs. Weasley would do such a thing.

After the raid on the Burrow that saw the arrest of Molly Weasley, Hermione was taken to the DMLE where she was questioned and asked to read the letter Harry left for her which had Amelia summoning one of the DMLE healers to check the girl. Potions were quickly detected in her system. The potions were flushed from Hermione's system and she was taken home to her parents.

Before leaving the United Kingdom, Harry had sent Hermione the French language course as a belated birthday gift and when she arrived home she found the package waiting on her desk after her parents had removed it from the owl. Opening the package as she saw it was from Harry she read the note and took it downstairs to her parents and the three of them the next day headed back to the ministry to talk with Amelia as she asked if she heard from Harry to contact her.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

_Flashback_

Amelia was going over the reports of the eleven death eaters captured back in June. Of them, five had been tossed through the veil and the court cases were coming up and she was trying to figure out what to do because their primary witness was missing. She knew why he left but there was nothing she could do to legally get him back as he had left the wizardry world when he passed his OWLS and a second was preparing to transfer the French school because of Molly Weasley who was sitting in the DMLE holding cells waiting on her court date while her daughter was in Saint Mungo's being flushed of all the potions she had slipped her.

Picking up her quill to sign some parchment that had come in from the integration of the six remaining Death Eaters when her secretary slipped inside the room to get her attention, "What is it Mary?" she asked as she set the quill down.

"A Hermione Granger is here to see you. She is with her parents," Mary White said as she came to a stop across the desk from her boss.

"Please show them in," Amelia said and she wondered how different this confutation will be, than the last one when she was still dosed with loyalty and love potions.

Amelia watched as the girl entered the room with her parents behind her. She noticed that the girl was carrying a package in her hands and before she could ask what it was, the girl told her.

"Madam Bones, I received a package from Harry," Hermione said as she set the package down on the desk.

Amelia's left eyebrow went up in surprise as she reached for the package. Opening it she saw a letter and picked it up.

_Hermione, _

_Sorry I had to leave you like this but I fear for myself. It seems Dumbledore has been abusing his position, and is trying to force me to marry Ginny. My friend Dobby checked a recent delivery of food from Mrs. Weasley along with a letter from Ginny that basically said that Dumbledore was going to deliver me to the Weasley's to marry Ginny on her birthday. The food was laced with Amortentia which,_ _as you probably know, is a very powerful love potion. So to get away I have left the British Magical World and set off to see the country. Don't worry. I plan on continuing my mundane education, just not in the British Magical World while Dumbledore still controls it._

_Hermione, I sent you a gift. I know how you love France, so I thought it would help you when you go on vacation. Inside the box is a memory language course. Like I said when I saw it I thought of you. The directions in the box will tell you how to use it. _

_Goodbye my friend, but not forever, _

_Harry_

Amelia reread the letter and said, "Miss Granger if the box holds what it says I suggest you use it and then we transfer you to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic so you can finish your magical education instead of leaving like you wanted to do now that you have sat your OWLS. Doctor Grangers, I really suggest this as we cannot afford to lose someone of Hermione's caliber."

With Amelia's help they inserted the language course into Hermione's brain and within minutes she was speaking French as if she was a native. Fifteen minutes later, Hermione was transferred to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and the three Grangers were escorted out of the ministry by Amelia herself.

_End Flashback_

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Amelia was now the Minister of Magic, after Fudge had been removed. She had transferred her niece and her best friend Hannah Abbot to the American school Ilvermorny. This was done to prevent Amelia from being controlled or threatened by way of her niece at Hogwarts by the headmaster, as she didn't trust him.

Of the twelve death eaters caught at the battle of the ministry, five were immediately kissed as escapes of Azkaban by ministry decree with Bellatrix Lestrange having died during the battle in the atrium. Dumbledore tried to block it but was unable as it was on the books that anyone who escaped and was later captured had to be kissed. The remaining six, once their wands were checked and they were tried, were sentenced to life in prison. With the prisoners spilling their guts from _Veritaserum_ after they were sentenced, thirty-eight more death eaters were caught and fifty-nine employees of the ministry were arrested for taking bribes or spying on the ministry for Voldemort and were either arrested or let go from their positions.

One person arrested was Deloris Umbridge for what she had done at Hogwarts and once she was found out to be a half-blood was pumped full of _Veritaserum_ and all her dirty little secrets came out. This led to an arrest warrant for the former minister but he had vanished so she had sent a bulletin to all the other ministries law enforcement offices for his arrest and return to the United Kingdom. Delores was sentenced to life in Azkaban for her crimes against the students at Hogwarts.

Harry's schooling went quickly and before he knew it, it was October thirty-first. Once again his luck was against him, when the snake network as he called it notified him that eight men dressed in black robes with masks on, had appeared on the beach. Harry had Dobby take him to where he could see the men and he watched as they pulled out brooms and lifted off but once they were over the jungle the brooms stopped working and the plummeted to the ground where they found out who the main inhabitant of the island were. Of the eight men in the group only four reached the beach where they activated emergency portkeys to home, but none survived the poisons in their systems.

The next day Harry would recover eight firebolts, three of the brooms were broken, four wands, four Gringotts keys and seventy galleons between the four bodies. Of the bodies, only two were recognizable to him. One was Thomas Knott and the other was Vincent Crabbe Senior. The two unknown death eaters were Auror Corban Yaxley and Thorfinn Rowle which Harry would find out when he went to Gringotts with keys and found out both men were not married and had no children. They didn't even have wills made up so Harry had their accounts transferred to Brazil, where he went through their vaults and took all the books and scrolls they had. He returned the goblin made items to the goblins, and had the rest of the items gone over to see if they were magical or not and most of the gold was donated to the British ministry auror department to be used to train and acquire new aurors and equipment. Their houses were sealed and emptied by the goblins and the houses put under a _Fidelius_ Charm with Harrys account manager as the secret keeper. The remaining two had heirs and he wouldn't try and get into the vaults so had the keys returned by the goblins. The elves buried the bodies deep under the island's soil to prevent them being raised as undead. The remaining Death Eaters never tried again to get to the island thinking Harry set it up as a trap to kill them.

During the months from the time they set up the tent and until December the two elves were constantly busy. Winky tended the garden and the greenhouse that Dobby built while collecting cookbooks from around the world using a muggle mail ordering catalog called 'Cooking around the World'. She would try many of the recipes on the three of them. Some they liked some they didn't. Dobby was kept busy as well. Most of the work outside along with keeping the jungle back from the clearing and tending the greenhouse with Winky he also started reading the muggle books and fell in love with comic books. With the pay that he received from Harry, he started collecting comics. With his magic he was able to restore all the comics to pristine condition. It was not unusual for Dobby to appear at comic cons in the United States under glamour charms. He also gathered firewood for the fireplaces in the tent as well as fishing for fresh Atlantic fish along the beaches of the island if you could call snapping his fingers and summoning the fish 'fishing.'

By December Harry was working hard and was advancing through his sixth year curriculum at an astonishing rate that had his tutors shocked and quite pleased. One thing that had Harry in shock was how the spells were laid out to learn in the America schools was that what he leaned in second year was taught in first year and third and fourth was taught in second year and so on. It seemed that the European schools were dumbing down the curriculum because of the inbreeding especially at Hogwarts as many classes, over the years, had been cut.

Eleven days before Christmas, the tutors gave him off until Jan fifth so Harry spent a few days in Beco Místico or Mystic Alley as it was called in English. He was shopping for gifts for his friends and found them. For Neville he found some magical seeds for plants of the Amazon and three herbology books on South American plants. Two of which were mundane plants while one was magical. Luna he found crystals harvested from the mountains of Brazil, a tie-dye shirt in bright colours, and a book on exotic creatures. To Hermione he sent several books on runes from South and Central America, and the Spanish and Portuguese language courses. The twins received a half dozen mundane joke and pranking books for their business.

Tonks and her family received notices of being welcomed back into the Black family, along with twenty-five thousand galleons to Andromeda, Ted and Nymphadora each. He also asked that Andromeda take up the Black seat and Nymphadora the Potter seat in the Wizengamot as his proxies which would piss off Dumbledore as he would lose their votes. To Mr. Weasley he had deposited twenty thousand galleons to help out the family.

Minerva received half a dozen books on transfiguration from the Americas as well as a copy of the books used in the schools for their classes. She also received top of the line brooms for the quidditch team along with fifty training brooms for the broom class. Flitwick and Pomona also received books on charms and herbology and brooms for their quidditch teams. The remaining members of the DA each received two defense books that were popular in the Americas.

Harry sent a sock full of coal to Dumbledore, Snape and the Malfoys. The Malfoys also found out that Narcissa and Bellatrix along with Draco had been kicked out of the Black line forever. Dobby received ten new pairs of socks in mixed patterns and a box of two hundred and fifty comics while Winky received five new uniform dresses and a dozen cook books she didn't have from South East Asia, China and Japan.

Days before Christmas, Harry was feeling down and nothing would catch his interest. So after checking a book he found called Lonely Planet Brazil, Harry used his portkey to take him to the portkey station in Sao Paulo and he grabbed a taxi and went to Anglican Diocese of Sao Paulo for Christmas eve mass as he hadn't been there since his tenth year when the Dursley's would drag him there. After speaking to the Father, Harry was feeling better about leaving the United Kingdom and striking out on his own. Harry left mass with a lighter heart and used the portkey to return home to the island.

Harry didn't expect any gifts but received a calendar of dragons from Luna, a herbology book from Russia from Neville and a book on Egyptian Runes from Hermione. It wasn't until after Christmas that he received gifts from the rest of his friends via Gringotts.

At the same time Harry was doing his magical studies he was catching up on his mundane subjects of science, English, Portuguese, math, and history so he could eventually go onto uni if he wanted too. The instructor who was teaching him charms also was teaching him automotive mechanics and using conjured parts and how they go together.

Mid-January saw four more low ranking death eaters arriving on the island but the first time one of the men in the group was bitten they high tailed it from the island. Using another half-blood that was a death eater that knew the muggle world, they found out the name of the island and vowed not to return to it. One they only knew that the Financial Potter Group had bought the island but had no idea if Potter was or was not living on the island. It was also found out through their Gringotts spy that he had bought houses in Brazil, the United States, Germany, Austria, Japan, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and Belize. The only problem was that several of the countries he bought multiple houses with the United States at fifty houses so they decided to give up getting revenge as Amelia Bones was quickly locking their brethren up.

Easter Sunday found Harry back at church and when he returned, Winky had a special meal made for him. As usual, Harry insisted the elves share dinner with him and then they watched a movie before Harry hit the books for a few hours.

The rest of the months flew by and with a necklace that the goblins rented him, Harry took his sixth year examinations at the Brazilian Ministry in late May. He would receive his results by the end of June and he passed them all with flying colours. Harry extended the rent on the necklace that hid his location from scrying, and location charms, and he spent from June 1st to June 15th on Waikiki Beach enjoying the start of the summer holidays. He went to Pearl Harbor at the suggestion of one of the fellow vacationers he met when he learned to surf, who suggested he go see the Memorial to the attack on Pearl. He felt like an idiot when he asked what attack and the gentleman who was in his early eighties explained how he was a young seaman stationed aboard the _USS_ _Honolulu_ and how he manned a 40mm anti-aircraft gun during the attack. He would spend the rest of the war on the ship and see her decommissioned and mothballed in 1947 and decommissioned in 58.

After speaking with the gentleman and about his lack of knowing history, Harry would spend time popping across the United States, buying tons of history books which he stored in the trunk he had with him and he even found the motorcycle he wanted. It was just like the one his godfather had said he owned. The 1959 Triumph T120 Bonneville with a side car he picked up in Canada for twenty-one thousand Canadian dollars, along with dozens of boxes of parts, at an estate sale.

July 31st found Harry on his island back under his wards for his seventeenth birthday in case Dumbledore tried to find him again. Gifts poured in from his friends and he sent out thank you notices to them along with letters telling him how he was. On the fifth of August, Harry decided it was time and headed to Gringotts where he was to meet with Backbiter. The meeting was long and when finished he placed his fathers and godfathers rings on his fingers and did the one thing that Dumbledore didn't want him to do: he became the head of the Most Ancient and Noble Houses of Potter and Black. The next thing he did was destroy any outstanding betrothal contracts for the house of Black as he had already done so for the ones for the house of Potter.

That night in celebration he was out in Rio De Janeiro and had a run in with two of the Order of the Phoenix members. They both seemed to recognize him and started following him around and eventually into the bar he had been heading towards. He ignored them as if he hadn't seen them but he knew at once they were pureblood wizards, by the way they were dressed. Entering the bar, he ordered a rum and coke before heading back towards the restrooms. The two men followed him to try and capture him before the rest of the Order arrived.

Harry surprised the two men by waiting around the corner that lead to the bathroom and stunned the two men after throwing up a minor muggle repelling ward. Quickly making sure he identified the two men as members of the Order of the Phoenix he then left Elphias Doge and Sturgis Podmore tied up in the ladies bathroom of the bar after transforming their clothes into drag. He quickly left the bar and as he was leaving the square outside the bar, he heard cussing coming from a nearby alley that he recognized as Ron Weasley who was cursing and puking his guts up from the international portkey they had used to enter Brazil.

He didn't bother staying but if he had he would have seen a depleted Order of the Phoenix led by Dumbledore, he was leading his followers, Snape, Ron Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, and Dedalus Diggle in the search for Harry. They enter the square that was full of nighttime partiers who were well on their way to getting sloshed and had to fight their way through the party atmosphere to get to their two members and their prize.

Harry had caught a cab and was dropped off at the airport and once he was inside he went into the nearest bathroom where he portkeyed home. He had a drink of Glenfiddich to relax in front of the telly where he watched Star Trek, First Contact with Dobby and Winky.

Harry's seventh year began with a bang, a bang of his first tutor in defense setting off a noise maker three hours before he was supposed to be there. Harry rolled out of bed, his wand shot out of his wand holster and a spell was on his lips when he saw who it was. After a breakfast that Winky made them, Harry started out with a three kilometer run through the forest after Harry notified the snakes that he and his tutor would be running down the path they had worn in the jungle floor and that Dobby kept clear for them. After that it was three hours of charms for the day followed by the rest of the week with his tutors.

The days slowly passed and October 31st came around and Harry invited all the tutors and their families to the island where they had a memorial barbeque in remembrance of his family. He had warned all the snakes to stay away from the clearing that weekend. With tents set up around the clearing the families enjoyed Winky's home cooking as well as swimming in the pool that formed from the waterfall. During the weekend his tutors gave him an update on how they thought he was doing. He was also being tutored in pureblood customs by one of his female tutors as well as being taught ballroom dancing when she wasn't teaching him English literature.

Halloween swept by followed by November and December when Harry was once more given time off from his studies so he could enjoy the holiday season. January fifth came around and Winky gave birth to two baby house elves and he became sort of an uncle to them. Harry thought the twins looked like baby Yoda's and Harry would watch over them as he did his homework the tutors assigned him.

The following months saw Harry taking more practice tests in all his courses. He also learned Russian over the early months allowing him to speak seven languages now. With his native English, he had also learned German, Latin, French, Spanish and Portuguese. He was planning on learning Japanese and Mandarin Chinese as well. April rolled around and Harry spent Easter Sunday in Sao Paulo and he grabbed a taxi and went to Anglican Diocese of Sao Paulo for mass before returning home to have another home cooked meal with his elves.

Finally the day arrived and Harry used his portkey to go to the Brazilian Ministry of Magic to take his NEWTS. It wouldn't be just before his birthday that he would find out his results so he took a portkey to Australia to see the sights. He enjoyed swimming along the Great Barrier Reef as well as going to the magical alleys in the country. He also spent time in the muggle parts and then returned home on July fifth after being gone for thirty-eight days.

Notified by the goblins, he found out Dumbledore was in the United States looking for him so he decided to stay on the island until after his birthday. What he was going to do about Dumbledore he didn't know as the man wouldn't stop looking for him. He did hear that Molly Weasley was out of prison and looking for revenge against him for sending her to the hell hole for her crimes.

The month of August came and on the eighth it found Harry sitting at the table in the San Paulo Magical Way watching the dancers dance while sipping his cachaça (a drink made with cachaça, sugar, tangerine and ice, all mixed up in a glass). It was quite tasty and he was on his second drink while nibbling some brigadeiro which he found he enjoyed. The Brazilian chocolate and carmel desert seemed to melt in his mouth as he spent his eighteenth birthday enjoying himself. He had used a portkey to come over from the island and entered the magical section that was basically a strip mall of bars.

How the Brazilians loved their bars and dancing the newly eighteen year old thought. He had already watched four other dancers and was on his second drink of the night. He thought one more dancer and then he would go check out the other bars before he use the portkey to take him home for the night. Sipping the remains of his current drink the eighteen year old sighed as he wished his former friends could have been there for him but he had cut all ties to England when he left except for letters through Gringotts.

Leaning back in the chair he watched as the curtains went up and scene from Arabian Nights was in front of him. The stage had been turned into the inside of a tent with several small trees around the edges. Climbing the trees and hanging from the branches were a half dozen snakes ranging from three feet to a six foot white Burmese python.

Music started playing and a dark haired woman came dancing onto the sandy stage. She was wearing many veils and her body was swaying to the music. Harry was so memorized by the young woman as she danced that he missed the snakes hissing at her at first. They were praising her dancing and proclaiming their love for their speaker which shocked Harry that he missed when she would smile at their comments.

'She's a speaker like me,' Harry thought as the tempo of the music increased and he blushed as her belly started moving to the music but then his eyes were drawn to her bright green eyes and he felt like he was being drawn into a pool of green water.

Harry watched the memorizing woman do her dance to the fast music. As she danced the scarves that covered her body were hurled out into the audience and he caught one that was bright green. The beat of the music entrapped him and he watched the woman as she danced on the stage and to him it seemed as she was dancing just for him. The white python crawled down the fake tree she was on and slithered to the front of the stage and along the edge. Her tongue was scenting the air as it hissed, 'see our mistress dance for you and wish she was yours but she belongs to us.'

Harry smirked at the snake's comments and was surprised when the python looked at him and it was as if she was judging him before slithering to her mistress who picked her up and placed her back on her branch before resuming her dance.

Daiane danced as she usually danced but then Boo her white Burmese Python did her thing as she slithered down her perch and across the front of the stage before coming back to her. What surprised her was when she hissed that she sensed a young speaker in the audience. Her eyes wandered over the patrons of the bar and settled onto a dark haired young man around eighteen years of age. Finishing her dance, she threw the last veil once more and it landed on the young man's head that caught her attention. The young man seemed familure to her but she couldn't place his face.

Stuffing the new veil inside his jacket, Harry finished his drink and the last piece of chocolate. Standing up he tossed a few real down on the small table as a tip as well as a large tip in the extra-large brandy sniffer placed on a pedestal next to the dance platform that was half full of reals and dollars before he headed to the door. As he neared the door one of the guards stepped in front of him.

"Sir, the management would like to speak with you if you have time," the man said in Portuguese.

"About what? I haven't caused any problems," Harry replied in accented Portuguese.

"Ahh British," the man said and then added, "No, Sir, you haven't, but he would like to speak with you. He gives oath that he has no nefarious plans for you. He just has a question for you."

Nodding his head, Harry replied, "Lead on MacDuff."

The man turned and Harry followed the bouncer to a side door that led back behind the stage to a door that said management. He wondered why the person on the other side asked to speak with him as he hadn't caused any trouble in the bar. Harry watched as the man went inside and a few seconds later a gentleman in his sixties stepped out and looked at him along with the bouncer.

The man looked at Harry and said, "Thank you for seeing me. My name is Lucas Gabriel De Villars of the Most Ancient and Noble House of De Villars and I own this bar," as he held out his hand.

Harry looked at the hand and then reached out, "Lord Harry James Potter-Black of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter and Black. What may I do for you, sir?"

"I thought it was you, but wasn't sure. You have changed since your last picture was in the paper. Can I ask what is the most famous young man in modern magical times is doing here?" Lucas said.

Harry looked at the man and tried to gage his reason why he was asking and then Harry replied, "I finished my NEWTS and now I am seeing the world. I decided I'd see what the night life here was like."

"I see. I noticed you paying close attention to our last dancer. She wishes to meet you," Lucas said as he now knew why his daughter was interested as he was like her, a snake speaker.

"I would be delighted to meet with her," Harry said.

"Then Guilherme will take you there," Lucas replied and then said, "Guilherme, please take Lord Potter to meet with Daiane."

"As you wish, Sir," the large man said and gestured for Harry to follow him.

Harry followed the man as he thought of the woman he had been invited to meet. After going through several doors they came to a stop at a closed door the man tapped on the door with his knuckles and then opened the door and stepped inside.

Harry stood there waiting. He had wondered how he could meet the woman on the other side. Not realizing that she would want to meet him as well. Straighten his clothes he waited and then the door opened.

Guilherme stepped out and said, "The Madam will see you now," as he held the door opened.

Harry stepped in and looked around the brightly lit room. The woman stood at the far end with a drink in one hand and a green bottle in her other as she watched him. Her snakes were crawling around specially hung branches that hung on the walls. Another door led to another room. The room contained a small bar, a desk and chair and a couch.

"You wished to speak with me, Madam?" Harry asked.

"Yes I did, Lord Potter. I do hope you enjoyed my show," the woman said and then asked, "May I offer you a glass of Champaign?"

Harry walked towards her and replied, "Yes, thank you and I did enjoy your dancing."

Daiane poured the Champaign into the glass and handed it to Lord Potter.

Harry took the glass and remembering his pure blood training he received over the last year took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

"Thank you, milady," Harry said.

Daiane looked at the man who had just kissed her hand and introduced himself as the Boy-Who-Lived, with a smile that reached her eyes she said, "My name is Daiane Gabriela Maria De Villars. It's a pleasure to meet you."

'Oh shit!' Harry thought as he recognized the name from the man he had met, "A pleasure to meet you."

"Please, take a seat," Daiane said as she placed the bottle of Champaign back in its silver ice bucket and picked up her flute of champaign.

"Thank you," Harry replied as he sat down and looked at the woman as she sat at the end of the couch.

Daiane gave a wide smile as she replied, "You're welcome."

Harry spent the next two hours talking to the woman and when they left together to get something to eat they were followed discreetly by her father's guards so nothing would happen to her. Harry escorted her home and then used his portkey to take himself home. The two would continue to see each other and they started developing feelings for each other.

August twentieth found Harry on a date with Daiane. He took her to the Quidditch World Cup that was played in Brazil. The final teams were Malawi and Senegal which Malawi won with 260 points to Senegal's 180. The game lasted six hours and finished just before nightfall when the snitch finally appeared. One thing that was nice was no Order of the Phoenix was seen even if Harry was wearing the goblin necklace that hid his location and changed how he looked.

The next several months went by and Harry and Daiane were in Hawaii when Harry lowered himself to one knee and pulled out a ring box and asked Daiane to marry him.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

On February seventh two thousand, Harry married Daiane in a ceremony at the De Villars manor outside of San Paulo. In attendance was the entire De Villars family on one side and on Harry's was his friends and family like Remus and Nymphadora and their two year old son and the D.A. Dumbledore never knew that they had married until it appeared in the Daily Prophet. It was said that when Molly and Ginevra had read it their screams of anger could be heard in the nearby village. When Arthur returned home he found Molly throwing a hissy fit, and Ginevra in her room bawling her eyes out. With sly smile he was glad Harry had dodged his wife's and daughters' plots. He was thinking also that if he could only divorce Molly he would have, but they had been married with magic and they were tied together until one of them passed away.

North of the Burrow, in a large office that was the headmaster's of the only school in Great Britain due to Dumbledore getting the others shut down, over the years; Dumbledore was studying a world map that had checks on it that showed where he and the order had searched for the illusive Harry Potter. With a sigh he headed down to the great hall to have his breakfast.

Dumbledore watched as the students came into the hall and sat at the four tables. His meal had arrived and he was enjoying it as the mail arrived. The newspapers arrived, and he set them aside to finish his meal when he noticed the hall had gone quiet. Looking around he noticed that the students were bunched together reading the paper. He picked his up, unfolded it and he froze. He stared at an image of a woman and Harry Potter. The woman was in a white wedding gown and Harry was wearing green robes. The headline was "Harry Potter weds". As he started reading, he felt a weakness and numbing of his face, right arm and leg. His vision started dimming in both eyes as he tried to call the Madam Pomfrey, but couldn't make a sound as a severe headache hit him and he toppled out of his chair.

Poppy was quickly over the headmaster and her wand was flashing as she quickly diagnosed that the headmaster had suffered a massive stroke. She quickly had him levitated out of the room and rushed to the infirmary. Later that day, he would be transferred to Saint Mungo's for treatment. He wouldn't return to the school, and Professor McGonagall would assume control as the new headmistress. Dumbledore would never recover.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

January sixteenth, Elisabeth Daiane Potter was born at seven ten am in the magical hospital of San Paulo to Harry and Daiane. Four more children would follow over the next five years and with each birth, Molly would scream and Ginevra would cry. But his friends were ecstatic for their friend who was forced to flee from the United Kingdom. None of their kids would attend Hogwarts; instead they would attend the Castelobruxo.

.

**ooOoOoo**

.

Note: I borrowed the name Connie Hammer from Old-Crow from his story Dan Granger, an awesome read. She's such a bad ass.

.

.

.

.

_**Edited By TeNderLoin**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Harry Potter™ is a registered trademark and copyright (©) of J.K. Rowlings and all that crap. The only thing mine is the idea and several characters. Everything else is hers including all the money... Damn wish they'd share.


End file.
